icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cartoonprincess/Create Your Own iCarly Character xD
Okay, I'm pretty sure a blog like this has already been done, but I'm curious to hear your ideas. :) I've created quite'' a few characters for iCarly, 'cuz I kinda have a ''knack for that sort of thing. One of my recent ones is this '''nameless chick '(let's call her ''Debbie. IDK.) who happens to be Brad's girlfriend. Brad suggests that she should be an intern for iCarly, as well. Though intitially interested, she soon gets annoyed and bewildered '''by the iCarly trio for their egos, and how they seem to think so ''highly of themeselves just because they star in a popular webshow. It is because of this that she starts to adapt an attitude towards them, and becomes '''''really mean. Naturally, the iCarly trio aren't very fond ''of her. She ''especially butts heads with Sam. However, for Brad's sake, everybody tries to get along. She is also extremely '''weirded out '''by Gibby. Like many of my '''O.Cs '(original characters), this one comes with a '''backstory and some '''''character development. Throughout the period of her internship alongside Brad, things quickly start to get pretty tense. First and foremost, since Debbie is very observant, she picks up on things quickly, and it doesn't take long before she notices the love triangle between Carly, Sam and Freddie. She coyly begins bringing the topic of their relationship status up, to further rise tensions. In addition, she has a fair knowledge ''of technology, from dating Brad. She begins '''commenting '''on Freddie's '''methods, in a meek attempt to ''improve ''the overall quality of the webshow. They both seem to ''bond ''over this, thus making Sam and Brad jealous. Even though she constantly '''states verbally that she ''hates iCarly, and doesn't think it's funny, there are subtle hints throughout her internship that suggest otherwise. For example, she will casually''' reference something that has been done on the show before, or perhaps '''quote a famous line from one of their various banters. Near the end of her role on the show, she even starts to laugh at some of their antics '''on the show, only to '''stop herself midway and regain her bored, sassy composure. Naturally, this has everyone confused. Finally, Brad confronts Debbie about her behavior and realizes that having her work alongside him as an intern probably wasn't such a good idea. She then confesses '''to them that she actually ''loves'' iCarly and was one of the show's '''first fans, but was shocked ''and ''appalled at how much they had changed over the years in terms of their personalities and their egos. Right before she leaves, in true Debbie Fashion, she smugly mentions that they should all really work things out with their relationship issues, leaving them feeling annoyed, exhausted and thoughtful. She sure is a keeper, Brad! ;D Like I said, I have quite a few more O.C's, but this is enough for now. Now, I challenge '''you to create your ''own ''iCarly character(s)! Although, for '''most '''of you, I don't think that will be much of a challenge. They obviously '''DO NOT have to be as detailed as mine, but tell me as much as you can about them! I ''know ''you've got 'em in you, so knock yourself out! ;) Category:Blog posts